Key of Twilight
by Kyon.the.machinator
Summary: The World, ese es el nombre del juego. Un Masively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game o MMORPG. El día de su estreno un millón de personas se conectaron solo en japón. Era atrayente y muy divertido, parecia ser el juego perfecto para pasar el rato junto a mi pequeña hermana y sus amigas. Hasta que ese incidente ocurrió. Ese día descubrimos que The World era mas que solo un juego.
1. Log In 00: Passion-Sanctuary

Key of Twilight.

Log In 00: Passion/Sanctuary.

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang* *Swiissh*

"¡Muevete!"

"¡Nunca!"

*Clang* *Swiissh*

_¿Por qué tuvo que terminar todo asi?_

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, la fuerza colocada detrás de cada tajo era suficiente para entumecer las manos de sus portadoras, pero ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno. Perder no era una opción, no si querían proteger a aquella persona que amaban.

_¿Por que tengo que luchar contra mi mejor amiga de esta manera?_

Apretando sus dientes fuertemente, la mortal danza continuo durante unos momentos más, esquivando la punta de espada lanzada hacía tu corazón para inmediatamente lanzar tu propio golpe cuya única intención es la de separar la cabeza del cuerpo de tu oponente.

_¿Por qué no lo entienden?_

"¡AYASE!"

*¡CLANG!*

"¡Kgh!"

Finalmente, ambas guerreras quedaron trabadas en un bloqueo, ambas empujando sus espadas con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de sobrepasar la defensa de la otra y a la vez luchando por no dejar caer la suya.

"Kirino, detente por favor. Ya no más."

La pelinegro miro a los ojos a su amiga, sintiendo su propia fuerza menguar un poco al ver la intensidad que había detrás de ellos. Ayase lo sabía, Kirino nunca se daba por vencida en algo que ella había decidido lograr. La única persona capaz de lograr que esa chica cediera en algo que amaba era su hermano mayor.

Y Kousaka Kyousuke se había ido...

"Ugg… ¡MUEVETE!"

*Swiissh*

Con una fuerza surgida desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, Kirino fue capaz de romper el bloqueo de Ayase, botando la espada de la pelinegro varios metros a la distancia y dejándola completamente vulnerable. Dando un giro con su amplia espada para tener aun mas poder detrás de su impacto, Kirino lanzo un tajo hacia su desprotegida amiga.

*CLANG*

Sin embargo, su golpe fue detenido al último instante, cuando una larga barra de metal se interpuso en el camino de su arma.

"¡Tu!"

La castaña grito totalmente asombrada. Por la esquina del ojo fue capaz de ver a otras dos chicas acercándose, una de ellas con un gran libro en sus manos, su boca murmurando unas palabras mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de un aura color celeste. No era posible, ¡Ellas no tenían por qué estar aquí!

"¡Rue Kruz!"

La castaña tuvo que dar un gran salto hacia atrás, esquivando por muy poco un torrente de burbujas que salieron disparadas hacia ella con la misma velocidad que una bala lo haría. Kirino cayó torpemente debido a lo sorpresivo de ese ataque, pero recupero su equilibrio al instante, mirando con intensidad a las personas que acababan de llegar.

"Ustedes… ¿Por qué?"

Pregunto en un susurro, sus dientes apretándose fuertemente. Podía derrotar a Ayase ella sola, una Blade Brandier no sería rival para ella, pero enfrentarse a estas personas era algo totalmente diferente.

_¿Por qué se interponían en su camino de esa manera? ¿Es que no entendían que solo quería verlo de nuevo? ¿Que deseaba traerlo de vuelta al igual que ellas?_

"Tch. Como siempre, eres bastante problemática, ¿no es así?"

La chica del libro hablo, su ropaje negro ondeando suavemente al compás de su larga melena del mismo color. Unos ojos color carmesí la miraron, aunque su tono de voz era bromista, sus ojos decían que la chica estaba cautelosa.

Shadow Warlock, alias Kuroneko, nombre real Gokou Ruri.

"Ayase-chan, ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, gracias, nee-san."

De cabello castaño corto y lentes, la chica simple se acerco a su amiga. En su mano derecha cargaba un gran báculo de madera, en su izquierda sujetaba la espada que hacía poco había logrado arrancar de las manos de la Blade Brandier.

"Es bueno saberlo."

Le dijo con una sonrisa amable, entregándole la espada para después mirar en dirección a donde Kirino se hallaba, sus ojos mostrándose preocupados.

Harvest Cleric, alias Manami, nombre real, Tamura Manami.

Blade Brandier, alias Ayakiri, nombre real Ayase Aragaki.

"Kiririn-shi, por favor detén esto de una vez."

Por último, la persona que detuvo su golpe, de cabello azulado pálido y lentes en espiral, su filosa guadaña jamás dejando su posición de batalla, lista para ser usada en caso de que las negociaciones no terminaran de manera pacífica.

Flick Reaper, alias Saori vageena, nombre real Makishima Saori.

"Todas sabemos que estas preocupada por Kyousuke onii-sama, pero debes calmarte un poco por favor."

Sus palabras eran relajadas, pero cautelosas, ella más que nadie sabía que la chica frente a ella no estaba en el mejor estado mental, la desaparición de su hermano hacía cuatro meses había sido un duro golpe para todos, pero si a alguien le afecto más que a nadie, fue a Kirino sin duda.

_No… Ellas no lo entendían…_

"¿Qué me… detenga, dices?..."

La voz de Kirino se escucho lenta y afilada, causando que las cuatro chicas se pusieran tensas de inmediato.

_Ellas no sabían lo que se sentía al haberlo perdido de esa manera, ellas no entendían el dolor de verlo irse así. Aquella ultima sonrisa seria una maldición que la perseguiría hasta el final de sus días._

"¿Qué trate de calmarme?..."

La chica levanto la mirada, sus iris azules brillando de ira ante las palabras de su amiga. Su amplia espada se levanto en ese momento, sus manos apuñándola tan fuertemente que el roce de sus guantes contra el metal era audible a la distancia.

"¿Cómo podría calmarme? ¿Cómo puedo simplemente detenerme? Aniki…"

Sus manos se apretaron aun más y las chicas alistaron sus armas, sabiendo que la confrontación era inevitable ya.

"Aniki me está esperando… Él está solo… esperando porque lo encuentre…"

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos mientras sus dientes se apretaban hasta que comenzaron a rechinar. Un aura color oscuro empezó a rodearla mientras algunas burbujas negras surgían desde el suelo a su alrededor.

_Ella no tenia opción alguna ya, tampoco deseaba tenerla. Solo tenía una meta, un único propósito, traer a Kosaka Kyousuke de nuevo a su lado._

"¿¡Cómo me pides que me detenga!?"

Kirino se lanzo hacia la más cercana de ellas, la Flick Reaper, su velocidad siendo mayor que durante su batalla contra Ayase.

_Y si para eso tenía que luchar contra sus amigas y destruir con sus propias manos el vínculo que las unía…_

"¡APARTATE DE MI CAMINO!"

_Así lo haría entonces._

Con ese único grito de advertencia, la dura batalla comenzó.

Log Out 00.

* * *

Buen día.

Aparesco despues de mucho tiempo de inactividad estrenando historia nueva. A todos aquellos que estan esperando la contunuación de mis otras historias les pido una disculpa de la forma mas sincera por tremendo retraso. No pondre excusas, no las tengo realmente. No hubo enfermedad, tampoco problemas en casa o laborales. Lo que si hubo es que soy akiba de corazón y se me ocurrio la grandiosisima idea de ver los animes de la saga .Hack/. Es una historia excelente, se las recomiendo ampliamente, mas para aquellos que recientemente vieron Sword Art Online y quedaron muy entusiasmados con eso de los MMORPG. .Hack/ es toda una obra de arte.

Ahora, mi retraso no fue por ver los distintos animes y peliculas de esta saga, si no por verlos y despues pensar "Ah, seria genial tener aventuras así en linea." Asi que ahi me ven descargando y probando varios MMORPG. Estuve probando uno y otro hasta que finalmente llegue al temido World of Warcraft. Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya tenia un Elfo de sangre al nivel 70 y un Huagren al 40, ademas de que habían pasado 5 meses desde que toque mis historias...

Asi que por amor al fanfic (y a mi bolsillo, por que la suscripción en verdad es cara a largo plazo) decidí volver a usar mi tiempo en continuar mis historias.

En fin, volviendo a la historia, este fanfic es una especie de crossover entre "Ore no imouto ga konnani kawaii wake ga nai" (Mi hermana menor no puede ser tan linda.) y la antes mencionada saga .Hack/. A pesar de eso, debido a que solo conosco la historia en base a los animes, mangas y peliculas (nunca he podido conseguir los juegos), me tomare muchas libertades a la hora de desarrollar la historia, asi que fans de corazón de .Hack/, por favor no me maten.

Bien, esta historia apenas comienza. Como es mi costumbre coloco el prólogo y en un par de horas subire el capitulo uno. Espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario o critica siempre es bien recibido.

Hasta luego.


	2. The World

Log In 01: The World.

Opening Theme: Obssesion (.Hack/ Sign opening 01).

Ocurrió unos meses después de aquel incidente en que tuve que traer a mi hermana de vuelta desde los Estados Unidos, en ese entonces las cosas estaban regresando a una relativa normalidad, volviendo a ser lo que eran antes de que Kirino se marchara. Mi hermana tuvo que hacer muchas llamadas y disculparse con mucha gente pero todo lo hizo con una gran determinación, eso es algo que debo reconocerle.

Ese día nos habíamos reunido con Saori y Kuroneko para arreglar todo lo necesario para asistir a la próxima Comiket. Habíamos decidido asistir todos juntos como un solo grupo y estábamos discutiendo sobre que deberíamos exhibir exactamente. La idea más fuerte era ayudar a Kuroneko a hacer otro juego y presentarlo junto a algunos extras que pudiéramos agregar. Kirino trataba de convencernos que también deberíamos hacer un doujin sobre '_Stardust __ Witch Merur__u'_, su anime favorito, pero su propuesta solo estaba siendo apoyada muy vagamente por Saori.

Quizá fuera el hecho de que mi mente estaba centrada en el tema de los juegos, pero no pude evitar que la conversación que se desarrollaba en una mesa cercana llamara mi atención.

"Ehhh… ¿Así que tu también juegas The World?"

"Así es, tengo un Edge Punisher muy fuerte allí, te lo aseguro, pronto seré invencible."

"¡Ja! Dudo mucho que puedas ganarle a mi Blade Brandier."

La conversación comenzó a subir un poco de tono, los cinco chicos reunidos declarando que su personaje era mejor y tratando de explicar el por que. Yo no entendí mucho de a que se referían, solo sabía que estaban hablando sobre alguna especie de videojuego, The World parecía llamarse.

"¿The World?"

Al parecer yo no fui el único cuya atención estaba centrada en los chicos, ya que mi hermana se había inclinado un poco, tratando de escuchar mejor lo que estos sujetos decían.

"The World, ese es el nombre de un Masively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, o MMORPG por sus siglas en ingles. Es similar a los RPG comunes, solo que aquí puedes luchar tanto contra los monstruos propios del juego como contra personas que estén conectadas en línea también. Se ha vuelto muy popular realmente."

La eminencia de los juegos, entiéndase Kuroneko, nos dio una rápida explicación sobre esto mientras hurgaba entre las cosas en su bolsa, finalmente saco una revista, hojeándola hasta que encontró la pagina que buscaba.

"Miren aquí."

Colocando la revista abierta sobre la mesa, Kirino y yo nos inclinamos un poco para leer mejor el reportaje que venía impreso en ella. The World era uno de los primeros juegos en línea que eran lanzados después de varios años de que estuvieran prohibidos estos juegos en el mercado. Hacia un par de años ocurrió un incidente que ocasiono un apagón general en todo el país de Japón y la falla en cientos de sistemas conectados a la red en todo el mundo. Al parecer esto fue obra de varios hackers que lograron propagar un virus sumamente peligroso. Realmente no se mucho sobre que ocurrió, aunque salió en las noticias y ocasiono bastante revuelo, nunca fui muy apegado a la tecnología hasta hace poco. Cuando el incidente denominado como 'Pluto Kiss' yo estaba en la escuela y permanecí en ella hasta que termino así que no sentí nada especial por el incidente, aunque papá tuvo bastante trabajo que atender los días siguientes.

El caso era que, después de ese incidente, las Naciones Unidas restringieron el uso del internet hasta hace poco tiempo atrás. En realidad, me entere no hace mucho pero el hecho de que el juego Siscalypse se hiciera tan popular era porque fue uno de los liberados en la primera ola de juegos en línea que surgieron desde que la restricción fue levantada.

Volviendo al tema del juego, The World estaba basado en lo que parecía ser una epopeya titulada 'Epitaph of Twilight', el Epitafio del Crepúsculo, un poema escrito por la ya fallecida escritora Emma Wielants. Según la reseña de la revista, el juego utilizaba el sistema operativo ALTIMIT, un muy moderno OS que se había vuelto muy popular después del incidente del Pluto Kiss, logrando de esta manera generar una experiencia de juego nunca antes vista. Además de algunos detalles técnicos y explicaciones sobre el sistema de juego, la revista mencionaba que lo más impresionante del juego era el uso del dispositivo 'Face-Mounted Display', o FMD por sus siglas. Este era una especie de casco que ayudaba a simular el amiente virtual del juego, aumentando así la sensación de realidad en él.

"Suena bastante interesante."

Admitió Kirino sin dejar de leer la revista, para ese momento ya se había adueñado de una buena parte de ella así que tratar de seguir leyéndola por ahora me era imposible.

"Es verdad, sería interesante poder jugarlo."

Comente con cierto interés, no estaba del todo seguro que era lo que me llamaba la atención de este juego, pero en verdad estaba deseoso de comprobar si todo lo que se mencionaba en la revista era verdad. Para mi sorpresa, la sonrisa de Saori cambio, tomando la forma de un 3 acostado mientras me miraba fijamente.

"¿Así que incluso Kyosuke-shi está interesado? Entonces está decidido ya-de gozaru."

Mostrándonos confundidos, los tres presentes miramos a la chica de lentes con nuestros rostros llenos de confusión.

"Kuroneko-shi, ¿Ya tienes una copia de The World?"

Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, la pelinegro solo negó lentamente.

"Aún no. El juego es bastante popular y todas las copias se acabaron en las primeras 24 horas. Estoy esperando a que salga a la venta la siguiente ronda de juegos para conseguirlo."

Explico con cierto enfado que pude comprender perfectamente. Kuroneko era una persona que disfrutaba ampliamente de los videojuegos, siendo sus habilidades en los mismos algo digno del libro de records. Siendo que ella no era capaz de jugar el juego más popular del momento, además de uno que aparentemente era espectacular, era lógico saber que la chica estaba más que disgustada con su situación.

"Ya veo."

La sonrisa de Saori aumento hasta ser una que difícilmente le cabía en su rostro.

"Kuroneko-shi ¿Quieres que te envié una de las copias que tengo?"

Dijo tratando de contener el orgullo detrás de sus palabras pero su postura totalmente erguida la traicionaba. Los ojos de Kuroneko parecieron confusos por un instante pero después se abrieron como platos mientras se levantaba de golpe.

"¿No me digas que tienes copias del juego? ¡Imposible! ¡Se terminaron en un instante!"

Estoy seguro que pude escuchar como Saori dejaba escapar un ligero "Jujujuju." ante la rara muestra de asombro que mi kouhai estaba mostrando, para después reajustarse los lentes en una pose que intentaba parecer arrogante.

"Resulta que tengo un par de amigos que trabajan para CC Corp-de gozaru."

Esta vez su sonrisa de orgullo no pudo ser detenida y la verdad no era para menos. CyberConnect Corporation era una de las empresas multinacionales más famosas, además de la creadora del juego antes mencionado. Ser capaz de tener contactos en ella, aunque fuera en los niveles más bajos, era digno de elogio.

"Ugg…"

Sin embargo, Kuroneko parecía haber mordido un limón bastante amargo, su rostro pareciendo bastante disgustado por la notica, seguramente herida en su orgullo Gamer. Saori pareció darse cuenta de esto por lo que su sonrisa de superioridad cambio a una más relajada.

"Gracias a estos contactos, logre conseguir cuatro copias del juego, una para cada uno-de gozaru. Se las enviare apenas llegue a casa."

Sus palabras lograron sorprendernos a todos, por lo que no pude evitar preguntar.

"¿En serio? ¿Está bien así?"

Saori siempre ha sido una chica que aprecia bastante la amistad, es por eso que se enojo tanto cuando Kirino se fue sin consultarlo antes con ninguna de sus amigas. De la misma manera, la chica de lentes siempre estaba buscando alguna manera de que hiciéramos actividades todos juntos, como ahora.

La chica solo asintió ante mi pregunta, nunca dejando caer su sonrisa 3.

"Un, un. No hay problema-de gozaru. Desde hace tiempo había estado pensando en jugar un juego en grupo así que esta es la oportunidad perfecta ya que todos parecen interesados en el juego. Al principio pensaba conseguir solo una para mí, pero creo que será más divertido si jugamos los cuatro juntos."

Me respondió con una voz tan sincera que y alegre que no tuve manera de rechazar su oferta.

…

…

El prometido paquete llego dos días después de esa reunión. Kirino y yo estuvimos esperándolo con cierta impaciencia pero cuando finalmente llego no pudimos evitar sorprendernos. Saori nos había enviado un paquete a cada uno cuyo contenido no era la versión normal del juego The World, si no la Platinum. Esta incluía un disco con lo necesario para instalar el juego además de un manual detallado, un poster mediano, una figurilla coleccionable sorpresa y una tarjeta de membrecía pre-pago que otorgaba el derecho a jugar por todo un año. Kirino y yo no dijimos ni una palabra mientras tomábamos los paquetes y nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones, pero una rápida mirada entre nosotros me hizo saber que ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Primero teniendo contactos en la CC Corp, después consiguiendo cuatro paquetes platino del juego. Saori Bajeena debería ser en verdad una pequeña chica adinerada.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, me avoque a la tarea de instalar el juego en la laptop que hacia un tiempo Saori tan causalmente me regalo, la cual ya venía con el OS ALTIMIT, así que la instalación del juego no tardaría mas de unos minutos. Use ese tiempo para leer el manual y conectar de manera apropiada el FMD. Sorprendentemente era algo sencillo de lograr, incluso para alguien con escaso conocimiento tecnológico como yo. Con un poco de tiempo aún de sobra que matar, me dedique a la tarea de pegar el poster del juego en mi habitación. El poster tenia la imagen de varios personajes representando las once 'Class' u oficios disponibles del juego. Todos colocados a manera de círculo alrededor de los extremos del poster, dejando al centro la frase "The World" además de varios fragmentos de lo que parecía ser el poema de Emma Wielants. Desgraciadamente, las letras estaban en lo que supuse era alemán así que no era capaz de entender nada de lo que decía.

Cielos…

El sonido como de una campanilla me aviso que el juego se había terminada de instalar, por lo que ahora solo era cuestión de registrarme y acceder al mismo. Dando un par de clicks aquí y allá, rápidamente llegue a la página oficial del juego y concluí mi registro. Volviendo a la ventana del juego, había un pequeño mensaje que me recomendaba colocarme el FMD para tener una mejor experiencia del juego. Debo admitir que fue un poco extraño el ver la visión de mi habitación ser reemplazada por la de la pantalla del FMD y por un momento temí por el bienestar de mi vista debido a la cercanía de la pantalla, pero deje esos temores de lado al recordar que según el sitio oficial los cascos no causaban daños a los ojos. Accediendo con mi cuenta y contraseña, di clik en 'Crear personaje'.

Era hora de la verdad, elegir el oficio de mi personaje era uno de los puntos más importantes del juego ya que eso definiría mi papel dentro del mismo. Habría que elegir cuidadosamente sin duda.

"Umm…"

¿Debería elegir un peleador de corto alcance como el Blade Brandier o el Edge Punisher? ¿O quizá uno que pusiera distancia entre sus enemigos, como el Flick Reaper, el Lord Partizan o el Steam Gunner?

También estaban los de tipo mágico como el siempre necesario Harvest Cleric o los temidos Shadow Warlock. Ó quizá algo más exótico como un Tribal Grappler o un Macabre Dancer.

Aunque los Twin Blade también se veían geniales…

*Click* *Click* *Click*

Incapaz de decidirme por uno, me dedique a dar clicks entre una clase y otra para ver si algo lograba inspirarme. Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de la última clase disponible y que había descartado desde el inicio sin siquiera pensarlo.

Adept Rogue.

Según los foros, los Adept Rogue eran una clase poco popular en el juego. De hecho, incluso los jugadores más avanzados no dudaban en decir que era bastante problemática. Esta clase tenía la ventaja de que podía elegir entre una combinación de dos a tres oficios distintos debido a su sistema de uso de puntos, empezando con la primera clase elegida y pudiendo desbloquear las demás después de realizar algunas Quest especiales dentro del juego logrando así ser una de las clases con mas habilidades varias disponibles. En contra de esto, su rango de crecimiento era bastante lento y sus estadísticas muy estándares, haciéndolos así usuarios de todas las armas pero maestro de ninguna.

Observe los detalles del Adept Rogue durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente me decidí por probar con él. Jugar como un Adept Rogue solitario seria en verdad muy difícil, pero yo contaba con la ventaja de que tendría compañeros que me ayudaran si las cosas se ponían difíciles. Con eso en mente, era hora de elegir que clases sería capaz de desarrollar mi personaje. Decisiones, decisiones…

"Bien, probemos con esto…"

Finalmente me decidí por una combinación de tres clases, siendo la primera Twin Sword, la segunda sería Edge Punisher y la tercera Flick Reaper. Eso me haría capaz de luchar a corto y mediano alcance sin ningún problema, volviéndome así en un guerrero difícil de acorralar.

O al menos esa era mi idea.

Con eso decidido, era hora a seleccionar el físico de mi personaje. Me sorprendió un poco ver la gran cantidad de combinaciones que el juego permitía, sin embargo, después de perder unos minutos mirando entre ellas decidí que lo mejor sería no irme tanto por las ramas y elegir algo que se pareciera a mí. De cabello negro corto, un poco alto y físico rayando en lo normal, el personaje en pantalla era mi viva imagen hecha datos. Ahora el atuendo…

"Jum…"

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar en que atuendo le pondría. Mi idea era usar algún traje que fuera parecido al de Lucifer, el protagonista del anime favorito de Kuroneko, 'Maschera: El lamento de la bestia caída'. Esto era por dos motivos. El primero era que, extrañamente, el personaje tenía cierto parecido conmigo, siendo la única diferencia sus ojos purpuras en contraste con el oscuro de los míos. El segundo era más relevante que eso.

Durante el incidente en que tuve que ir por mi hermana, esa chica me coloco una 'maldición', dándome un suave beso en la mejilla y empujándome por la espalda para que me diera prisa. En su momento no tuve tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello ya que lo importante era traer de regreso a mi hermana, pero ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco era momento de empezar a buscar respuestas sobre si había algún otro sentimiento detrás de esa maldición. Lamentablemente, no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntárselo directamente así que empezar con métodos indirectos para buscar pistas me sonaba a un buen plan.

"Nombre…"

Como broma final, decidí tentar mi suerte por completo.

"**BlackCat**"

Sabía que esto sin duda causaría polémica entre mis conocidos y un par de bromas por parte de Saori, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

"Bien."

Me dije con emoción, era hora de poner a mi personaje en acción, con un último click, la pantalla cambio otra vez.

…

…

Δ Server Eternal City Mac Anu

Varios anillos dorados se materializaron cerca del Portón del Caos, brillando unos instantes para después desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz, dejando en su lugar la silueta de un chico de cabello negro corto. Sus ojos purpuras miraban con asombro a su alrededor mientras una suave brisa movía su capa color oscuro.

"Increíble…"

Fue todo lo que el Adept Rogue BlackCat pudo pronunciar al ver el mundo que se había materializado frente a sus ojos. Todo parecía tan real, la textura de las paredes y el suelo, el movimiento de su ropa con la brisa virtual, los juegos de luces y sombras que se formaban por la posición del sol en la parte más alta del cielo azul, en verdad todo era asombroso.

"Hey, muévete chico."

"¡Ua!"

BlackCat dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, retrocediendo un paso para dejar pasar al sujeto musculoso que había aparecido de pronto detrás de él. El Tribal Grappler solo le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad para después seguir su camino. Saliendo de su asombro al fin, el chico comenzó a caminar por las calles de esa ancestral ciudad, observando todo a su alrededor con sumo interés. Se dio cuenta de que varias personas le dirigían miradas llenas de curiosidad, pero lo atribuyo al hecho de que los Adept Rogue eran una clase tan minoritaria en el juego.

"Quiza debí mandarle un mensaje a Kuroneko y Saori…"

Se dijo el pelinegro con cierto reproche. A pesar de que observar la ciudad a detalle era tentador, en verdad no podía pasarse el día solo haciendo eso, el juego no se jugaba de esa manera. Lo malo era que él en verdad no tenía mucha idea de este tipo de juegos, si bien había jugado varios RPG durante su vida, esto era algo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

"Hey, chico. El Adept Rogue de allí."

Una voz en la cercanía lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde esta provenía. Descubrió entonces al enorme sujeto de hacía unos instantes siendo seguido de cerca por un personaje femenino. BlackCat sintió los colores subirle al rostro y agradeció que los personajes no pudieran sonrojarse. Ya había visto a otros personajes femeninos en el juego y algunas tenían atuendos ligeramente provocativos, pero el de esta Edge Punisher en definitiva era bastante atrevido. La chica era un poco más baja que él, de cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta que le caía hasta media espalda, su piel morena era solo cubierta por lo que parecía ser un sujetador hecho de metal, botas de apariencia resistente y un bikini oscuro cubierto por una falda corta que tenía una abertura al frente. En su espalda, una enorme espada con bordes irregulares podía verse.

El otro sujeto también era de piel morena, al menos dos cabezas más alto que él y su cabello blanco estaba rapado, dejando solamente una hilera de cabello levantado en lo que parecía ser un corte tipo cepillo. El tipo solo llevaba un pantalón de tela corto y unas botas rusticas, además de lo que parecían ser unos guantes sin dedos de color rojo, dejando así ver su musculoso torso.

BlackCat se preocupo por un instante pensando que dos extraños acercándose a él sin motivo aparente podría ser malo, pero entonces recordó que en las pueblos raíz no se puede luchar así que se tranquilizo un poco.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Pegunto con curiosidad, centrando su atención en el tipo enorme frente a él, evitando mirar así a la sugerente vestimenta de la pelirroja.

"No pudimos evitar notar que parecías mirar todo con bastante interés así que supusimos que eras nuevo en este juego, ¿Es así?"

Explico la chica con voz melodiosa, su voz sonando interesada mientras le sonreía amablemente, BlackCat tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedársele mirando embobado. Disimulando un poco su distracción, el chico solo asintió para darles la razón, provocando que la sonrisa de ambos desconocidos creciera.

"Ya veo, me lo imaginaba. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñemos como jugar? Me imagino que aún no has tenido ninguna batalla ¿Cierto?"

BlackCat asintió nuevamente y el Tribal Grappler junto sus manos en gesto animoso.

"Esta decidido entonces, sígueme, conozco un lugar perfecto para que los novatos entrenen."

Y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar en dirección al Portón del Caos, seguido de la chica pelirroja. El Adept Rogue lo dudo durante un segundo y después fue tras ellos, la idea de aprender a luchar no estaba nada mal, menos si era con ayuda de Personajes con mayor experiencia, además, quizá hasta podría hacerse amigo de esa chica, nunca se sabe.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca del Portón del Caos, el más alto de los tres hablo con voz clara.

"Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground"

Y entonces desapareció en un destello de luz dorada.

"Es tu turno, debes decir la combinación de palabras con voz clara para que funcione."

Explico la pelirroja y BlackCat asintió para después acercarse a la estructura formada de anillos flotantes y repitió las palabras del Tribal Grappler.

"Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground"

Y con eso, el paisaje una vez más cambio.

…

…

Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground

BlackCat abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse parpadeando debido a la sorpresa. Frente a él estaba una imagen que solamente creyó podría ver en un cuadro en un museo o en un documental en televisión. El paisaje era el de una gran catedral iluminada por los rayos del sol, alrededor, grandes nubes de neblina cubrían todo lo visible más allá del suelo cercano a la capital, dando la impresión de ser una isla que flotaba en las nubes.

"Hermoso paisaje, ¿Verdad? ¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas, niño!"

Escucho la voz del Tribal Grappler sonar en la cercanía, por lo que se giró a verlo para preguntarle a que se refería con eso; fue entonces cuando el primer golpe llego.

*Stomp*

El Adept Rogue fue lanzado varios metros en el aire por el fuerte impacto antes de golpear duramente el suelo, sus puntos de vida bajando rápidamente hasta cerca de la mitad.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces?!"

Pregunto el pelinegro totalmente sorprendido, nunca se esperó que lo fueran a atacar de esa manera.

"¿Has oído hablar de los Player Killers, chico?"

Pregunto el sujeto con voz burlona y BlackCat dejo salir un sonido que parecía una mezcla entre sorpresa, miedo y enfado al mismo tiempo.

En el manual del juego se especificaba que un jugador podía atacar a otro en ciertos terrenos específicos, obteniendo así experiencia y en ocasiones objetos del PC al que vencieron. Ser un Player Killer era algo muy arriesgado ya que otros jugadores te podían atacar y quitarte experiencia además de perder tus objetos más raros, pero aun así no era extraño que hubiera PK en el juego, incluso en el foro advertían sobre que el número de PK había aumentado bastante últimamente.

BlackCat se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo y haber caído en la trampa de esos tipos. Ahora sería asesinado de forma deshonrosa en su primer día de juego.

"Rayos."

El pelinegro se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, plantando su mirada en el Portón del Caos, si pudiera llegar a él de alguna manera…

Sus esperanzas de huir fueron destrozadas al ver que la pelirroja aparecía cerca del portón, su sonrisa burlona terminando de confirmarle que efectivamente, había sido engañado por completo.

"No puedes huir, chico, solo quédate quieto y hare esto rápido."

El Tribal Grappler se lanzó hacía el Adept Rogue a una velocidad que el chico apenas era capaz de seguir, teniendo que lanzarse hacia un lado para evitar el poderos golpe destinado a desfigurar su rostro. Sin saber bien que más hacer, el pelinegro desenvaino sus espadas gemelas y se colocó en posición de espera, listo para dar tanta batalla como pudiera antes de lo inevitable.

"Así que quieres hacerlo por las malas, ¿no? ¡Bien, así es más divertido! ¡**Rapid Attack!**"

Nuevamente el tipo se lanzó hacia él por lo que BlackCat se encontró tratando de bloquear el torbellino de golpes y patadas que se había hecho su enemigo en un instante, sus espadas sirviéndole de escudo durante un par de segundos hasta que su barrera fue superada por un golpe y luego por dos más, siendo mandado a volar nuevamente pero ahora en dirección a la catedral.

*Bang*

Las amplias puertas de acero fueron abiertas con un sonoro estruendo cuando el cuerpo del pelinegro las chocó ferozmente contra ellas durante su caótico vuelo antes de golpear el pulido suelo de losetas y resbalar por él unos metros.

"Mal…Maldición…"

Apretando sus dientes, el chico hacía todo lo posible por tratar de ponerse en pie otra vez, su marcador de vida siendo solamente una pequeña línea ya. Con pies temblorosos, se puso en guardia de nuevo aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de salvarse, sin tener ningún tipo de habilidad de sanación ni algún objeto así, el próximo golpe seria su fin sin duda.

"Has resistido muy bien, eres un chiquillo bastante testarudo ¿no es así?"

Pregunto con tono de burla la Edge Punisher mientras ingresaba a la catedral, sus pasos resonando en aquel vacío lugar; a su lado, el Tribal Grappler sonreía de la misma manera arrogante que ella.

"Pero es hora de acabar con esto."

Sujetando su enorme espada con ambas manos, la chica parecía ser quien acabaría con su breve existencia en este nuevo mundo.

"¡Muere! **¡Tiger Bli**-**!**"

"**Zan Rom**."

De la nada, un fuerte tornado surgió desde detrás de donde el pelinegro se encontraba, pasándolo de largo y atrapando a los dos desprevenidos PK en un torbellino que los levanto del suelo, haciéndolos girar mientras se golpeaban contra las paredes cercanas para después, desvanecerse y dejarlos caer al suelo, sus puntos de vida siendo reducidos a cerca de cero en un instante.

"¿!Qué demo-?!"

"**Rue Kruz**."

El tipo no tuvo tiempo de terminar su maldición cuando varias ráfagas de esferas hechas de agua fueron lanzadas en su dirección, golpeando sus cuerpos aun en el suelo y eliminando lo poco de vida que les quedaba. El pelinegro observo con asombro como sus dos atacantes quedaban inmóviles en el piso de ese lugar, adquiriendo por entero un tono grisáceo que les daba la apariencia de haberse vuelto de piedra, para después explotar en un millar de motas de luz y desvanecerse en la nada.

"¿Pero que…?"

BlackCat no entendía que había sucedido, en un segundo estaba a punto de ser asesinado y al siguiente sus atacantes habían sido derrotados en un parpadeo.

"**Pha Repth.**"

Su cuerpo brillo unos instantes y con mayor asombro noto como sus HP se recuperaban por completo, fue entonces que escucho pasos provenir desde detrás de él, por lo que se giro inmediatamente, espadas desenfundadas y listas para cualquier posible ataque.

"¿Estas bien, chico?"

Pregunto una suave voz en tono indiferente, sim embargo, BlackCat no pudo evitar sentir cierto tono imperativo, como si la pregunta fuera una especie de orden que debía responder.

"Ah… Si… Gracias."

Dijo sin bajar su guardia pero ligeramente más relajado al observar que esta nueva persona parecía ser una Harvest Cleric, aunque su atuendo era bastante particular. El atuendo de la Harvest Cleric era una especie de vestido que mezclaba el blanco con el morado, la parte superior del mismo estaba abierto, permitiendo ver lo que parecía ser una especie de top en forma de 'X' que apenas cubría sus pechos, dejando ver su abdomen. Llevaba unas hombreras alargadas y guantes blancos, pero lo que más llamo la atención del chico era su casco en forma de corona por el cual surgía una melena rubia y el visor color rojo que impedía ver los ojos de esta persona.

"Deberías tener más cuidado, los PK abundan en The World y están a la caza de presas inocentes como tú."

Dijo con el mismo tono desinteresado mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la catedral. BlackCat solo la observo alejarse, no entendía por qué, pero esta persona le causaba una extraña sensación, como si estuviera observando una foto cuyos detalles los recordara perfectamente y de pronto notara que hay algo nuevo en ella. Esa extraña sensación de que esa persona no pertenecía a ese lugar y a la vez fuera parte de él.

BlackCat sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, aunque no supo decir por qué exactamente.

"Sin embargo, pensar que se atreverían a usar este lugar sagrado para lograr sus perversiones…"

Se le escucho decir mientras se detenia por un instante en la entrada, su tono de voz denotando disgusto mientras observaba algo detrás del Adept Rogue, el cual solo estaba inmóvil en su lugar. Negando con la cabeza, la Harvest Cleric salió de la catedral, escuchándose el sonido característico que el sistema hacia cuando alguien se desconectaba, por lo que el pelinegro finalmente soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo por ese breve encuentro.

"Vaya por Dios…"

Murmuro desganado, mucho para un primer día en The World, y eso que apenas llevaba menos de media hora de juego. Decidiendo que no tenía caso quedarse más tiempo allí y arriesgarse a que aquellos tipos lo atraparan de nuevo, puso marcha de regreso a la ciudad antigua.

*Tung*

El sonido como el de algún metal hueco al ser golpeado se escuchó provenir desde algún lugar de la catedral, permaneciendo en el ambiente unos segundos gracias al eco. BlackCat se dio la vuelta confundido, preguntándose de donde provendría tan curioso sonido, fue entonces que noto la estatua que estaba al final del pasillo de la catedral, su corazón casi deteniéndose por un instante.

La estatua estaba sobre un pedestal, siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol que se colaban a través del ventanal en la pared del fondo.

"¿Qué… Que es esto…?"

Se preguntó con cierto temor ante la imagen frente a él. La estatua de piedra tenía la apariencia de una chica, quizá más joven que su hermana menor, su vestido y cabellera ondeantes daban la apariencia de que se moverían en cualquier momento, cobrando vida nuevamente. Era casi como si alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo, congelando la figura de esta persona en un instante que duraría eternamente.

Sin embargo, lo que más perturbaba al chico no era la sensación de 'vida' que la estatua generaba, si no el hecho de que varias cadenas oscuras la sujetaban, rodeando su cuerpo y anclándose a las paredes de la catedral, dando así la apariencia de estar aprisionando a la chica.

BlackCat se quedó mirando la estatua durante varios segundos, sus trazando fijamente las cadenas que la rodeaban. Cuando al fin se convenció de que esta estatua no comenzaría a moverse en cualquier momento, dejo su cuerpo relajarse otra vez mientras se acercaba al pedestal para observarla mejor.

"Skeith, Ignnis, Magus…"

Eso era todo lo que se alcanzaba a entender de la placa de metal que estaba incrustada en el pedestal. El chico se preguntó qué era lo que esos nombres significaban pero pronto se hizo a la idea de que estando allí parado nunca lo descubriría así que decidió volver a la ciudad y esta vez definitivamente conseguir un par de pociones y demás objetos que le pudieran ser de utilidad antes de desconectarse del juego.

En verdad eran demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo.

Log Out.


End file.
